Heretofore, as a kneading apparatus for kneading a material to be kneaded such as, for example, rubber or plastic, one disclosed in Patent Literature 1 has been known. This conventional kneading apparatus is a double-arm type and is driven by a drive apparatus disposed near the kneading apparatus.
More particularly, the kneading apparatus in question is provided with an externally projecting input shaft, while the drive apparatus is provided with an externally projecting output shaft. The input shaft of the kneading apparatus and the output shaft of the drive apparatus are coupled together through a coupling apparatus having gear coupling portions. With this coupling, power from the drive apparatus is transmitted to the kneading apparatus.
[Patent Literature 1]
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-313927